


Feelings Not Included

by espioc



Series: Friends with Benefits and More [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Megatron being a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack have an "agreement" one which was never supposed to allow room for "feelings"





	Feelings Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Enjoy.

Starscream hummed as he slowly awoke from recharge. The heavy hand on his back was a comfort, one he had to get used to. His fist clenched atop his still sleeping berth partner's chest as he shifted in an unmoving stretch. With a small content sigh Starscream snuggled in, reveling in the warmth coming off Wheeljack’s frame.

The grounder shifted beneath him. “You’re up early,” he commented quietly, rubbing a thumb lightly over Starscream’s back.

“Not on purpose,” the seeker muttered. “Go back to sleep, I’ve still got a couple hours.”

Wheeljack removed his hand from the back and reached up into a quick stretch before falling limp again. “What if I want to get up?” he challenged playfully.

Starscream merely groaned. “I guess I can’t technically  _ stop  _ you, but then you’ll have to endure my whining, if that’s what you want.”

“...I’ll stay for now.”

Starscream smirked. “That’s what I thought,” he hugged his partner closer as a smile snuck onto his face. A real smile, not one of achievement or malicious intent, but genuine satisfaction in the place he found himself in. Real smiles had been invading his expression more often since he started sleeping with Wheeljack. It was just interface, but still, having someone to wake up to every morning who Starscream knew for sure wasn’t just  _ using _ him was a pleasant experience. Such legitimate smiles still felt strange on his mouth, but he was slowly beginning to get used to them. Getting used to it also felt strange, if Starscream was being entirely honest, historically the only things he ever had to get used to were beatings and the astute mistrust from everyone around him. It felt - well, odd - to have something  _ pleasant  _ to get used to.

The two hours passed too quickly, and soon the two were forced out of the shared warmth of the berth and into the line of what promised to be a hectic day. Tragedy hadn’t struck in Vorns, but that didn’t mean everything on Cybertron was fine. There was still plenty of work to be done, plenty of buildings to be erected and houses to be fixed. Establishments to establish and government business to be taken care of. It was a mess, even still, but it was certainly a calmer mess.

Wheeljack rose first. “Come on,  _ Lord Starscream _ , you got work to do,” he urged, shaking the still resting seeker from the edge of the berth. “You can’t just laze around all day.”

Starscream swatted him away, sitting up. “Who says?” he challenged with a smirk as he rose from the berth. “I am the ruler of Cybertron after all. I think that’s grounds for laying in bed all day.”

Wheeljack poked him in the chest. “And I think you’re delusional,” he countered, then turning and heading towards the wash racks. Starscream rolled his eyes but said nothing. He retrieved two cubes for them while Wheeljack washed up. After the grounder emerged Starscream took his turn and afterwards they silently enjoyed a cube together before going their separate ways.

“Same time tonight?” Starscream proposed before they were off.

“I'm off to the bar tonight, sorry Screamer.”

Starscream shrugged. “Tomorrow then.”

With that they parted. Wheeljack headed off to his lab while Starscream scurried off to the office.

They did not generally interact during the day, not unless duty called for it. Only a few select people were aware of the two’s relations, and while it was initially met with either disgust or apprehension, they had grown to accept it. They had also learned to ignore the assumption that those relations occurred after Starscream was in a concerningly pleasant mood in the morning. Windblade, particularly, had learned to avoid cringing at Starscream’s genuine smiles. They just looked so wrong on his face, something about it was so unsettling.

Starscream couldn’t say he didn’t take some slight enjoyment from it. It was somewhat entertaining to see them all squirm. It got old after a while, but it was at least a bit fun while it lasted.

Windblade handed in a report almost as soon as Starscream reached his desk. “The condition of Metroplex,” she explained. 

Starscream smiled.

Windblade held back a cringe.

Starscream looked over the report. It was the same thing he’d gotten a hundred times over. Metroplex was fine, systems were stable, everything looked healthy, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, and so forth. Starscream flicked the report to the finished pile and waved Windblade away, thanking her for the update.

As Windblade walked out Rattrap was making his way in. “Ey boss,” he called. “I got a transmission for the Lost Light,” he announced, handing Starscream another report. “Say’s they’ll be porting for a few repairs.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. He could feel the promise of a good day slipping away from him. He shooed the rat away as he opened the file and began looking over the docking report. Everything seemed to be in order, he just had to approve it and -

Starscream froze.

He shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order. The Lost Light. That was the ship Megatron was on. He couldn’t just let that Primus forsaken vessel touchdown on his planet! No way in the pits was Megatron, or his merry bots of mayhem, returning to this planet for something as simple as “repairs.” They could get repaired anywhere, there were thousands of places to get repaired. There were probably enough planets between Cybertron and their current location to get repaired a million times over.

Starscream very angrily scribbled his signature on the line of declination. There was no way it was legal, anyways, considering Megatron was still on trial.

He sent the message along with a satisfied smirk. There was no way a war criminal as intense as that was going to step food back on his planet. Not in a million years.

Rodimus response was immediate. He actually called Starscream, which was surprising. “What?” was Starscream’s cutting greeting.

“What’s the big idea, Starscream? We need repairs.”

“Then go somewhere else. Until the criminal on your vessel has been properly tried, I don’t feel obligated to let you land.”

Rodimus pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. “If it’s so important to you, then we’ll make sure he stays on the ship,” Rodimus bargained. “But if we don’t get down for repairs soon we’re going to fall out of the sky, and right on top of  _ you _ .”

Starscream growled to himself, scowling at the sports car. “Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “You may dock. How long do you think you’ll be staying?”

“Uh,” Rodimus put on a dumb look that Starscream couldn’t help but roll his eyes at. The hot rod peaked off screen for a moment, talking to someone. Well, more like arguing with someone. He came back to Starscream half composed. “Two--” he was cut off by someone off screen. “Make that  _ four  _ days. At most. It might be less, we’ll see.”

Starscream sighed. “Fine. You get no more than four,” he signed off on a new request form and sent it off to be processed. “When should we expect your arrival? I want to make sure I have everything in order by the time your resident warlord arrives on planet.”

Rodimus rolled his eyes. “Six hours, maybe less.”

“You’re just not sure of anything, are you?” Starscream grumbled, tired of these less than desireable answers.

“It’s not like it’s a finite thing  _ Lord Starscream,”  _ Rodimus made a face at the bad taste the words left in his mouth, even when saying it sarcastically. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

“Be sure that you do,” Starscream drawled, then cutting off the transmission. He slumped back in his seat.  _ Great.  _ Just great. Apparently Megatron really  _ can’t  _ stay gone, can he?

After a brief moment of sulking Starscream quickly got to work increasing security on all fronts. The docks would be the most heavily guarded area, right after Starscream’s own residence.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this,” Ironhide commented as he put all the troops into place beside Starscream’s own secret police. “Rodimus tells me Megatron’s changed since he left the planet. As young a buck as Rodimus is, I’d tend to trust him.”

“Maybe,” Starscream drawled. “But tell me, how much do you trust  _ Megatron _ ?”  

Ironhide was silent after that. No one was stupid enough to fully trust Megatron, not even Rodimus. A changed bot was not necessarily a  _ good  _ bot. Megatron may be better at standing in line, considering the target on his back and the threat of death ever hanging over his head, but besides that no one had any doubts that they former warlord could revert back to his bloodthirsty and cruel self at the flick of a switch. They just had to make sure no one could find the switch.

Once all the guards were put in place Starscream hunkered down in his office until day turned into night and The Lost Light was securely docked. He watched the ship come in. It was massive. Starscream doubted he had enough guards and badgeless to cover every angle of the monument to ship.

He bit the nub of his finger. It was moments like these when he missed his claws.

Claws.

That was a good idea. He could always just make them.

Starscream turned on a heel, forcing himself away from the window. He searched through the drawers on his desk until he found what he was looking for hidden under a slew of random object in the designated “junk drawer.”

He grasped the object his his hand for a long moment. Apprehension crossed his face before he got to work. 

 

* * *

 

Starscream paced before his desk while Wheeljack sat back with his pedes on said desk fiddling with some small, unnamed device.

Starscream halted in his pacing for a moment and took a bite at the tip of his finger. He let out a near inaudible sound that could only be described as a whine before going back to his pacing.

“What’re you so worried about?” Wheeljack asked, screwing something in on the small device he held in his hand. “He’s comin’ back for– what? – a couple days? Ironhide already said they’d keep track’a the guy, what’s the big deal?”

“I’m not worried,” Starscream snapped, though his tone betrayed his words. “Worried about what? What would I be worried about, Megatron? Why would I be worried?” Starscream forced a smirk, and forced himself to stop pacing so he could face the scientist currently residing in his chair. “That war stained fool is merely a shell of his former self. I have nothing to fear from that one.”

“If that’s the case then why’ve you been pacing around yer office for the last hour?” Wheeljack inquired absently.

Starscream huffed, pretending to be insulted. “I have been– thinking,” he defended. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“Yeah, okay, just let me fix a whole ‘nother gestalt by myself, that should get me thinkin’” Wheeljack muttered loud enough for Starscream to hear. “Oh, and uh, maybe figure out how to get two bots not bound to that thing to integrate, doin’ that again should really get the gears in my head workin’”

Starscream gave the grounder a sharp flick of the hand as he went back to his pacing. The seeker bit at his tallon. Maybe he should sharpen them. That’d make it easier to tear the fraggers eyes out if he dared get near. Maybe an increase of guards would be better. Another one, on top of the first. Starscream didn’t want to look too malicious in front of his people, and lashing out with his claws would certainly make his ratings take a worse turn than they were already taking. If such a thing were possible.

Wheeljack sighed. He leaned forward and sat up from the chair. He stood, coming around the desk and stepping in front of Starscream. The red seeker actually walked right into him. It was further proof of what Wheeljack was already sure of.

Before the seeker could move away Wheeljack took one of his taloned hands. Starscream stiffened at the touch but didn’t fight it. Wheeljack’s gaze shifted from the flight frames face, to the sharp hand he’d captured. Wheeljack moved the fingers around, manipulating the servo so he could get a good look at the claws. “You really did a number on your fingers here, Screamer,” the grounder commented. He looked the seeker right in the eye. “Almost looks like you’re tryin’ to protect yourself from somthin’.”

Starscream scowled, quickly pulling his hand away. “For your information I like them that way,” he stressed, turning and getting back to his pacing. He bit his lip, the harsh look in his eyes falling away as soon as he turned out of the grounders gaze.

Starscream was halted when Wheeljack spoke once again. “He’s never going to touch you again. You know that…right?”

Starscream did not face his grounder. His fists clenched for a moment, so tightly the clawed tips pierced the mesh of his hand. “No,” he answered quietly, letting loose his tense fist. A thin warm stream of blood slipping down between his fingers.

“I  _ don’t _ .” 

Wheeljack approached the tense bot. “Well then let me be the first to tell you,” he stated calmly, taking a gently hold of Starscream’s arms. “He’s locked up in the ship. No in or out. Ya gotta stop stressin’ yourself out like this, primus, you’re going to burn your spark out.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Wheeljack gently took the bleeding hand. “Ya gettin’ blood all over the place,” he stated, pressing a finger over the puncture wounds to stop the bleeding. Starscream pulled his hand away and tugged out of the grounder’s light grip. He made his way to the desk where he dug out a patch and taped it over his hand. “There,” he snapped, slamming the drawer closed. “ _ Happy?”  _ he inquired sharply, showing his wrapped up hand to Wheeljack. 

The grounder shrugged. “Sure,” he answered bluntly, then making his way over the desk. “Up for some ‘stress relief’?” 

Starscream rolled his eyes. “How can you think about interface at a time like this?” 

“I’m not hearing a no,”

Starscream took Wheeljack by the shoulder and pulled him across the desk. “That’s because I’m not  _ saying  _ no.” he smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Starscream tried to enjoy it. He really did. The spike in his valve felt good, like it always did, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy it. Not when an overwhelming sense of worry and fear continued to hang over his processor, even after everything Wheeljack had done to help him relax. 

Wheeljack sighed, slowing the thrusts into his limp partner. “Alright,” he huffed, pulling out “This clearly isn’t working for you,” 

“I’m fine, just keep going.” Starscream insisted. 

“You’re not gonna overload,” Wheeljack stated, falling into the berth beside his partner. “Which means I don’t overload. All or nothin’, remember?” 

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I was getting there,” he grumbled. 

“No ya weren’t.” 

Starscream growled. “Will you just get on with it, I don’t care if I overload.”

“Star, I ain’t about to use you as a drone to get off in. All or nothin’,  _ that’s  _ what we agreed to when we started this.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Just try again,” Starscream tried quietly. “Please,” it was more of a beg than Starscream had intended. 

Wheeljack sighed, but climbed back over his partner. “You sure?” 

Starscream merely nodded. He gasped when the tip of a spike met the rim of his valve. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to concentrate on the sensation as the smooth member stretched his calipers. 

His eyes snapped open when something soft met his lips. He found himself locked in a kiss, which was unexpected but Starscream didn’t have the patience to question it now. He pressed into the lips, humming into the kiss. He grabbed the back of his partners head and pulled him deeper into the lip lock as the thrusts became more intense. Starscream hungrily consumed his partner’s mouth. He could feel the charge building in his systems. They separated for only a moment, long enough for Starscream to throw his head back and moan his berth mate’s name. 

“Come on,” Wheeljack panted, trying to coerce an overload. He gave two stiff, hard thrusts before going still and letting the transfluid empty into the valve with a moan. Starscream whined into overload a second later, bucking against his partner’s spike before going limp. 

The spike left his valve with a slip, leaving a puddle of fluids in it’s wake. Wheeljack fell into the berth beside his partner, both still trying to cool off from the heated session. Starscream snuggled up to his partner, a smile setting itself on his face. “Since when have you had a mouth?” he asked playfully, scooting up to capture the lips in another kiss before the grounder could answer. 

“Since about two days ago,” Wheeljack smirked. “Thought I’d give it a test run,” he received another kiss, after which he chuckled. “Don’t get all attached now.”

Starscream hummed. “You don’t have to worry about that,” he smirked, then capturing another peck before settling in. 

They laid there for a solid hour. Starscream found himself dozing off, the weight of Wheeljack’s hand on his wing bringing an unexpected comfort. He smiled as he gave into recharge. 

“Don’tcha got work to do?” Wheeljack whispered before Starscream slipped away. The seeker merely grumbled at him, making no attempts to say anything more. 

It was another hour before Starscream was forced to rise from his slumber. By then night had fallen and the lights of the city spilled into the dark bedroom. The two were awoken by a ping at the door. Reluctantly Starscream and Wheeljack opened their eyes, neither keen on removing himself from the berth. 

They waited a few minutes and tried to ignore, but the rings never stopped. Wheeljack groaned, rubbing a foggy processor. “Your house. You answer,” he mumbled, removing his arms from around the seeker. Starscream groaned before sitting up. He sat on the berth for a moment before willing himself to stand up and move towards the door. 

He found a badgeless behind it, which only helped to ignite his tired furry. “What?” he snapped. 

“There’s been a situation, sir,” the officer informed. “Megatron has managed to escape the Lost Light.”

Starscream stiffened, his original anger dissipating. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but only one stuck out. “Find him,” he demanded. “And put the city on lockdown. There’s a criminal on the loose. A  _ murderer.”  _

The badgeless nodded. “Yes sir, right away,” then he rushed off to relay the order. 

Starscream quickly retreated back into his room. He stood there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. He gave a hard stare at the floor, all the possibilities running rampant in his mind. Everything Megatron could do, where he could go, where he could be, and what he could ruin. 

“Starscream?” a soft voice broke his concentration. He looked up to find Wheeljack right in front of him. How long had he been standing there?

“What was that about?” the grounder inquired, staring concerned at his berth mate. 

“Megatron is -- somewhere in the city,” Starscream answered slowly, trying to keep his tone in check. “He seems to have escaped the Lost Light.” 

“Oh,” Wheeljack seemed at a loss. “How did that happen?”

“If I knew then it wouldn’t have happened,” Starscream snapped, regaining his venomous tone. “I’ve put the city on lockdown for now. Hopefully they’ll find him by morning.” he brushed past Wheeljack on his way to the berth where he fell, limp and tired. He wanted to scream. That stupid fragger! Thinks he can do whatever he wants doesn’t he? Thinks he can stomp around the city willy nilly, ignoring laws, regulation, the fact that he is a  _ war criminal on trial.  _

Starscream sat up so he was kneeling on the berth. “I know what he wants,” he said quietly, letting his gaze fall on the ceiling. “He wants to see how badly I’ve done. He wants to see how badly I’ve messed up this time.” he fell backwards, sprawling himself out on the berth. “Stupid fragger is in for a surprise,” he mumbled, then rubbing his hands over his face. “You can leave now if you want, Wheeljack, unless you want to stay the night.” 

“I’ll stay,” Wheeljack answered immediately. “Not like I got anything better to do,” he approached the berth and leaned down, placing a hand on either side of Starscream’s head and trapping the seeker in a kiss. 

“I’m not in the mood to interface,” Starscream muttered as soon as their lips parted. 

“That’s fine,” Wheeljack shrugged. “I just like kissing.” 

Starscream managed a smirk. “Well then please, make yourself comfortable,”  he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and pulled him back down into a deep passionate kiss. Wheeljack hummed as he was dragged onto the berth and rolled onto his back. 

They made out for a solid five minutes before Starscream decided it was time for a break. He pulled away and scooched down until his head was resting on Wheeljack’s chest. A content smile slipped into his face as he slipped into recharge, forgetting, for a moment, what had ailed him in the first place. 

 

* * *

 

“We missed you last night,” WIndblade said, coming to stand beside Wheeljack in his lab. “We we’re supposed to go to Blurr’s after our shift,”

“Must’a slipped my mind,” Wheeljack answered bluntly, knowing that he was probably going to get another speech from Windblade about how he shouldn’t be getting so close to Starscream. 

“Were you with Starscream?”

There it is.

“Yes,” Wheeljack answered slowly, putting most of his concentration into soldering. “Why? What’s it to you?”

The Camien sighed. “Wheeljack, are you sure that getting this close to him is such a good idea?”

“Windy, it’s just ‘facing, it’s not like I care about the mech,” he looked up from his work. “And haven’t I heard this speech enough? You spew it damn near every Deca-cycle,” he turned back to his soldering. “You’re almost as bad as Ironhide.” 

“Well, maybe should all be as bad as Ironhide. We just don’t want to see you get hurt, Wheeljack.” 

Wheeljack sighed, throwing his head back in reluctant defeat. “Windy, for the last time, it is _just_ _interface_. I don’t care much about him, and he don’t care much about me...well he does, but not in any--” he waved a hand. “I-it’s weird with him. Anyways. I can tell ya right now nothing bad is going to happen to me while I’m sharing a berth with that fragger.”

Windblade rings her hands uncomfortably. “What if he turns on you? Aren’t you worried  _ at all _ ? You know what he’s  _ capable _ of.” 

“The day Screamer turns on me is the day my spike stops being useful to him.” 

Windblade grimaced at the unpleasant image that suddenly invaded her mind. She shuttered. Under his mask Wheeljack smirked. He’d never admit it, but he almost liked seeing everyone squirm as much as Starscream did. No one could appreciate the experience of a seeker in berth. It was mind blowing enough to keep going back, even if said seeker had a habit of stabbing people in the back. 

Windblade sighed. “Well, I would say I trust you but,” she shrugged. “I don’t. Not with this anyways,” she made her way to the door. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh I know what I’m doing,” another smirk. “He has a pretty good idea too.”

Windblade held back her grimace and tried to hold back the shutter. It was just too strange to her. “I’ll see you tomorrow Wheeljack,” she spit out before quickly exiting the lab, leaving a smirking Wheeljack all by his lonesome. For now anyways.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack was almost surprised to find Starscream had neglected to pay a visit to the lab that day. Only almost because he could assume the seeker was hunkering down in his room or office, waiting for this whole Megatron business to pass. There was no doubt in Wheeljack’s mind that the jet had an entire army guarding his single door, whichever door it was. 

He decided to stop by the apartment first. Guards lined the hallway leading to his quarters. “Is Starscream in?” Wheeljack asked one of them, hoping the badgeless were competent enough to know if they were guarding something. 

“He’s in his quarter’s sir,” the mech answered. “But he explicitly stated he’s not taking any visitors.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Paranoid bastard,” he mumbled, continuing to move forward. The guards eyed him but none stopped him. Not until the one right before the door. “Lord Starscream is not seeing anyone today,” he said sternly. 

“Alright, buddy, step aside,” Wheeljack said with ease. “I’m the exception.”

“Negative.” 

“What are you a drone?”

“Negative.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “Just gotta make it more difficult for me, don’t you?” he pointed to himself. “I’m  _ Wheeljack _ . I keep the guy--” he paused, trying to find the word. “Calm. An’ considering the situation we’re currently facing, I’d say the ruler of Cybertron’s gotta bit of calming up to do.”

In reality Wheeljack wasn’t very interested in interfacing. He wanted to see how Starscream was doing, which was odd but Wheeljack didn’t question it. He continually went over the mantra in his head. “I don’t care about him, I don’t care about him, I don’t care about him,” until the feeling temporarily dissipated. At that moment he wasn’t playing the mantra. He felt genuinely concerned for his berth partner. 

After a moment of consideration the guard stepped aside. 

Wheeljack keyed in the code. He was surprised to find that it was locked. He tried again, sometimes the latch stuck and it took a couple of tries. Strange for the ruler of Cybertrons door to be faulty. He found it wasn’t working, and so keyed in the emergency code, the one Wheeljack had wired in after they were walked in on once. It could unlock the door under any circumstance.

He stepped in, the door clicked shut immediately behind him. 

Wheeljack froze. 

He paled at the sight that greeted him. 

In the middle of the room stood two figures. One familiar, and one large and looming. They both looked at him, Starscream looking petrified while Megatron looked what Wheeljack could only interpret as entertained. They both stood stiff in their position, with Megatron holding on tightly to Starscream’s upraised wrist. 

“Wheeljack,” Starscream practically whispered. “Wh-what are you doing here?” 

As soon as Wheeljack regained himself he scowled. He approached the two with all the false confidence he could muster. “I should be askin’ this guy the same thing,” he spat, throwing a thumb towards Megatron. He kept a cool face as he stepped between them, despite being uneasy on the inside. “Hey Megs, how’s about you step off there,” he suggested, shoving the two apart by the hand, breaking the hold Megatron had one Starscream. 

On the inside the engineer was screaming. He’d just touched megatron! Practically stood up to him! What, did he have a death wish? 

Wheeljack took a stance in front of his berth mate, glaring daggers at the former war lord who towered over him. 

Starscream put a hand on his shoulder. “Wheeljack, what are you doing?”

Wheeljack shrugged him off despite everything within him asking the exact same question. “Isn’t there a massive spaceship you’re supposed to be locked up in?”

Megatron chuckled. It was a disturbing sound. “I just wanted to see how Cybertron has been doing since I left,” he leaned down slightly, a mocking smile being thrown to Starscream. “Considering it’s current management,” he stood up straight. “You can’t deny a man his planet.”

Wheeljack scowled under his mask and pointed a sharp finger at the silver bot. “You can if--” he was interrupted when Starscream grabbed him sharply by the wrist and pulled him out of the way of Megatron, Starscream placing himself between the two.

“Wheeljack please,” he practically begged. Wheeljack was taken by surprise by the un-Starscream like tone. The seeker smiled a sullen smile. “I’ll be fine. Just go, I’ll take care of this.”

Wheeljack’s mind drew a blank. 

His mouth spoke before his processor. 

“An’ leave you an’ the Sparkling alone with this guy?”

Starscream’s face fell into utter shock in confusion. 

Behind his mask Wheeljack did the same. 

Megatron, on the other hand, barked a laugh. Not one of mockery, though, no, but something similar to gladness. He approached the pair and gave Starscream a too hard slap on the back. “Starscream! Why didn’t you tell me about this joyous development?”

Starscream stared up at his former master, the shock and confusion deepened by the old man’s reaction. “I’m afraid it--” his glare slowly turned cold as he looked to Wheeljack. “Slipped my mind,” he pushed through gritted dentia. 

“Well, then let’s celebrate,” Megatron suggested, slipping away. “I’m sure this old fragger has some high grade hidden somewhere. Of course you can’t have any, Starscream, but the Sire and I can share a toast. 

Starscream shot another glare to Wheeljack. He punched the grounder in the arm. Hard. 

“What in the pits was that!?” he yell whispered. “I’m sparked now? You’re pretending I’m sparked!?”

“I panicked! It was the only thing I could come up with so he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Since when have you cared?!” 

“I dunno!!”

Megatron interrupted, coming back with two glasses and the secret bottle of engex Starscream kept hidden in the wall. “Shall we sit?” he proposed, nodding towards the couch and chair that sat before the large window. 

Wheeljack was the first to move. He took a few steps before pausing and looking back at Starscream, who had yet to move. Wheeljack put his hand out. “Wanna sit and visit?” he proposed, seeing the terrified look that still lingered in the seeker’s eyes. After a few seconds Starscream took the hand offered to him. He squeezed it, tighter than Wheeljack was expecting. 

They walked together and sat down on the couch across from Megatron, who took his seat in one of the chairs. The former warlord leaned forward, a genuine smile twisting his face. “I want to hear all about it. I never thought Starscream would find  _ anyone _ . Considering he, well-” he chuckled. “You know. Starscream. Is he just as horribly obnoxious as he used to be?”

Starscream squeezed his partner’s hand, scowling at his belittling guest. 

Megatron poured two glasses and handed one to Wheeljack. “I didn’t mean to offend. I’m sure you’ve gotten used to his screeching and stubbornness.”  

“Not much to get used to,” Wheeljack defended quickly. “That’s just the way he is.”

Megatron shrugged. “I just assumed that someone as intelligent as you had to grow to accept a partner of such incompetence.”

Wheeljack scowled. “I think you’re overstepping, Megatron.”

Megatron leaned back. He put up a hand of defense. “My apologies. Despite my hatred for him, he is your partner and I am a big enough man to respect that.”

Starscream scoffed. “You’re a bad liar, Megatron.”

Megatron’s neutral stance suddenly turned to annoyance. “Of course you would know,  _ snake _ .”

“Don’t patronize me, _ buckethead _ !”

Megatron smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I insult you  _ Screamer?”  _

Starscream practically shrieked. “Don’t _call_ _ME_ **_THAT!!!_** ” He was up in an instant, pointing a sharp finger at the infuriating war lord. “I should call the guards and have them haul away your sorry frame!”

Megatron was up as well, pointing the same venomous finger. “ _ Do it _ . I  _ dare  _ you, you wile  _ coward.”  _

Wheeljack tugged on his partner’s shoulder. “Starscream calm down,” he urged. Starscream merely swatted him away, eyes blazing with hatred at his unwelcome guest. “How  _ dare _ you insult me in my own home. I am the ruler of Cybertron you useless scrap heap. What are you now!?”

“Ruler,” Megatron barked a laugh. “Don’t kid yourself, Starscream, you will never be anything but a lying, scheming back stabber with a thirst for a throne you can never have. Your people  _ hate _ you.”

“Oh get off your  _ damn pedestal _ Megatron. The  _ entire universe _ hates  _ you _ . You will never be anything more than a brutal war lord, no matter how much your crew likes to claim that you’ve changed. You’re just as much of a liar as I am! You’re just tricking them!”

The harsh sound of a slap silenced the room. 

Starscream was thrown to the floor. 

A shaking hand came up to meet a purpled cheek. 

Megatron stepped above the cowering figure. “You should watch what you say,  _ Lord Starscream _ .”

Wheeljack stepped between them. “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome,” he said coldly. “And I think you forget that the person you just backhanded is my  _ carrying mate _ . You’re real good at intimidating someone who’s already  _ terrified _ of you, Megs. Makes you feel like a mech, doesn’t it?” 

Megatron leaned back, the scowl still set on his face. “He started it.”

“I don’t give a frag who started it! I’m ending it!” Wheeljack leaned into Megatron’s space. “Whataya gonna do about it, huh? Hit me?”

Megatron’s face suddenly fell, as if he realized what he’d just done. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“ _ Yes _ , you _ do _ .”

Wheeljack out a hand to his comm. “I’m com’ing Rodimus to come get you. Escort your drunk aft back to his ship,” the last part was a grumble. 

Megatron backed up and fell back into his seat. 

Wheeljack tried to help Starscream to his feet, but the seeker just swatted him away. “I’m fine,” he spat, still nursing a bruised cheek. “I’m used to it.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re fine.”

“And you would know, wouldn’t you?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help--”

“I never asked for your help.”

Wheeljack growled a sigh. “Fine. But I’m not leaving until he’s gone.”

Starscream didn’t argue. 

They all sat in silence together. Megatron sprawled out in his chair, looking at the ceiling, Wheeljack sitting casually, and Starscream drawn in, legs crossed, arms crossed, leaning against his pretend mate. He glared at Megatron, dark gaze never wavering the entire hour they had to wait until Rodimus arrived. 

When the hot rod finally showed his face it was with a surprising amount of apologies to Starscream and an unexpected amount of scolding for Megatron. The silver bot rolled his eyes at the peeved captain, but followed him out nonetheless. Wheeljack escorted them to the door, watching as they made their way down the hallway, and waiting until they were around the the corner to shut the door. 

Wheeljack turned back into the apartment and noticed that Starscream had visibly calmed. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to Wheeljack. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“How did he get in here?”

Starscream shrugged, still slightly drawn in, his gaze now set on the floor. “He was here when I got here. I tried to leave, but...he wouldn’t let me.”

Wheeljack knew it wa a dumb question before it left his mouth. “Did you try to fight him?”

Starscream shot him a glare. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I did. He practically  _ dared _ me to call the guards. I’m not stupid enough to do such a thing.” 

Wheeljack came and sat beside his partner. “You coulda called me,” he proposed. 

Starscream rolled his eyes. “And what would you have done?” he smirked. “Told him I’m  _ carrying _ ?”

“That was an accident.”

“I’m holding that against you forever.”

“Please don’t.” 

Starscream chuckled. “It’s too late for that, Wheeljack. I can’t  _ believe _ that was your go to.” 

Wheeljack groaned, putting a hand on his face. “Can we stop please?”

Starscream laughed again. He hummed. “Give me another hundred years, then I  _ might _ consider letting this go.” 

“Starscream--”

“No no, you can’t just expect me to--” he was interrupted. 

Silenced by a kiss. 

At first Starscream was surprised, but after only a few seconds he sank into it, melting against his partner’s mouth. A hand came up and cupped his face, and slowly they began to ease into the couch, Starscream allowing himself to be pushed onto his back.

They separated with a gasp. “All you think about is interface, isn’t it?” Starscream breathed, face still so close. 

“I just like kissing,” Wheeljack countered. “Especially considering there’s still something left a’ you for me to kiss.” 

Starscream wrapped his arms around the grounder’s neck, a content smile falling across his face. “Since when have you cared?”

“I don’t.”

“Sure,” Starscream drawled. “You just keep telling yourself that.” 

Wheeljack was pulled down into another kiss before he ever got the chance to argue.

 

* * *

 

The turn of events over the next few months were nothing less than frustrating. 

Megatron felt inclined to tell Rodimus that the ruler of Cybertron was sparked. Rodimus felt the need to share that information within Swerve’s, which at the time was being occupied by the Lost Light crew, as well as a few loose Cybertronians who came to check out the bar. One of those patrons being Blurr, who, after hearing the rumor, thought it best to bring it back to Cybertron where it spread like cosmic rust. 

Three months after Megatron’s little “visit” everyone not only knew of Starscream and Wheeljack’s relations, but they also assumed that the Ruler of Cybertron had been sparked up as a result. The rumors only grew from there, and continued to grow. 

Wheeljack hunkered down in his lab. He avoided Blurr’s all together, and refused to associate himself with Starscream. He mentally slapped himself over and over and over again, regretting ever making that dumb excuse. He blocked Starscream’s comm, and didn’t allow himself to be seen with the seeker if he could help it. 

Windblade gave him a good scolding, one which he snapped right back about how she shouldn’t believe everything she hears. After that she didn’t bother him. 

Ironhide gave him an even harsher speech, one which Wheeljack could only scowl at, as the red bot was too furious to listen to reason. 

Wheeljack hadn’t seen Starscream in a month when the seeker came bursting into his lab. 

“Look, Screamer, I don’t wanna--” Wheeljack started immediately, not interested at all in associating himself with Starscream any longer. He didn’t get far in his speech when Starscream practically pinned him against the work table, poking him in the chest and glaring daggers. “You are going to  _ listen _ to me grounder. I don’t care how embarrassed you are by this, you can’t even  _ imagine _ what I’ve had to face because of this  _ stupid thing you started _ !”

“I didn’t think--”

“No. No talking. You’re going to listen to me. I’ve been com-ing you near non-stop for a  _ month _ , only to learn that you’ve entirely _ blocked  _ me. I need to _ tell you something _ , you _ idiot _ .” 

Both bodies eased. 

“What is it?” Wheeljack asked after a moment. “What’s  _ so important--”  _

“I’m sparked.”

Starscream never liked beating around the bush. 

Wheeljack drew a blank. His mind seemed to shut down for a minute. 

“You’re what?”

“I’m  _ sparked _ , you dolt.” 

“.............You’re what?”

Starscream threw his arms up in defeat. “This is never going to work,” he grumbled, heading towards the door. “Come see me when you’ve regained your senses. I’ll be in my office.”

Long after Starscream was gone Wheeljack stood stunned in the exact same place. 

“You’re what?” he repeated to himself again.

Then the floodgates opened. 

Wheeljack’s eyes nearly shattered out of his head. He was up in an instant and rushing up to Starscream’s office. 

A million thoughts ran through his head. Some were happy and excited, while others were terrified and lost, and confused. He was going to be a Sire!

To Starscream’s sparkling….

That was awful. 

But Great!

But awful.

Wheeljack reached the office before he managed to get his head in order. 

He burst into the room, and before he could stop himself he stomped right to the seeker, retracted his mask, and slammed their faces together. 

Starscream went in and out of the kiss with surprise. When they separated Wheeljack pointed to him. “This doesn’t mean I care about you,” he said sternly. 

Starscream smirked. “Sure it doesn’t.” 

“It  _ doesn’t _ .”

Starscream wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck. “You just keep telling yourself that,”

Their lips met again. 

And Stayed that way until the end of the night.

 


End file.
